Very realistic fantasies
by UrPainMyPleasure
Summary: VLADxOC. Lilith, Vladimir's Summoner is madly in love with her Champion. After they almost kissed by a accident, Lilith tries to calm down and decides to take a bath. However, she doesn't know what her last words spoken to him have done. Suck at summaries, this is my first story, and english is not my main language, but I want to do my best. Rated M for lemon. Enjoy. R&R.


**_"Blood."_**

It is difficult for his company didn't get used to it. Because, actually, she even liked it. Although she believed that her thoughts were momentary slight exaggeration. She loved silence. And soft music. If they didn't talk about any extensive topics they were sitting in silence and listening some nostalgic songs.

Firstly, he was quite cruel, inaccessible and was angry that SHE was his Summoner. Woman? Weak!

He didn't know just how TERRIBLY wrong he was. He learned about it at the first good opportunity.

And exactly when the first fight occurred on the Summoner's Rift.

They often choose him as Champion, and always men choose him. Probably because of his brutality. Women never chose him women, they were afraid of him, and he loved it.

He loved to spread fear. He considered women as too weak. This was the same situation when he met her, he considered her as weak. But only at the beginning. When he was surrounded by three other Champions, he cursed her for it, that she didn't warn him.

And he regretted later this VERY FUCKING moment.

That was first time when he felt something like this. Such power. Great power. And yet so pure. It was a real power. Not only he didn't die, still he killed them and pushed the tower.

And so that was how it all began. From pretending mischievous and malicious,to playful irony and open friendship He even began to take care of her. In fact, he almost scratched eyes when someone approached near her. She smiled to herself at this thought.

She sent her steps to the bathroom and pushed the door. She loved spending time there. She loved this small pool embedded in the floor, where she could lie down and meditate for hours.

And she meditate on various topics. From what has happened during the day to really trivial things, but her thoughts always ended up on HIM.

She turned on the faucet to fill the tub with water, and she began to undress herself.

She stood in front of the mirror, looking at her body. Long legs, slim hips and hands, smooth skin ... and large, round breasts with small pink nipples. With dissolved, curled silver hair looked like the personification of innocence.

She dipped into warm water, which immediately helped her relax. And her mind immediately began to circulate around HIM.

He started to behave differently than when she met him, but today ...

She mentioned today's setback, she couldn't focus on anything other than his expression at this particular moment. His eyes … so surprised ... and then ... Probably if this damn messenger wouldn't appear, he might even kissed her... and not just that. …

It got her really hot.

She always wondered how his lips could taste. And how he would kiss her ... And what would the struggle between them for dominance in the kiss look like... What she wouldn't hand out to figure it out. She wanted HIM so BADLY to right here and right now, to take dominance in this kiss …

She didn't even notice that her hand went between her thighs to meet the demanding affection and burning lust of the body ...

She didn't even notice that second hand gently caressed one of her breasts. She didn't care about the fact, that she moaned and whispered quietly. And she whispered his name. Satisfaction always came when she thought about HIM.

She didn't realize that she was observed.

_**"Dear Lord..."**_

If he could just be here. What she wouldn't hand out to to tell him without resistance how she felt when she looked at him ... She imagined that he's here, and that her hands are his hands, that they're touching her, exploring every part of her body.

She did not notice that the water suddenly took the bloody red colour.

She didn't feel so good in a long time. However, it was short-lived. She needed someone, who would warm her up when she was going to sleep, someone, who would hug her, when she was restless. Someone, who would take care of her when she lost control of herself. And someone, who would satisfy her.

_**"Oh, yes..."**_

It was a good way. It almost felt like he was touching her breasts, gently squeezing as and massaging them. Like he smoothly moves his nose in hollow of her neck and places soft feathered ki...

_**"!?"**_

-V-V-V-Vlad? - she stammered in panic. - W-w-what are you ...

He put his finger on her lips, smiling gently. Then he clung to her neck, whispering:

You don't know what lovely music to my ears was how you whispered my name ...

He grabbed her earlobe in his mouth.

-B-but h-how ... - she said, her voice breaking due to caress.

-I don't know, I just followed you, just because you told me to do it better ...

She noticed that he was actually fully dressed in his suit, which imbued water by now.

-I asked how did you get into my bath.

-I melted when I saw you. - he whispered with a low voice.

She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer.

-You fucking pervert... -she whispered ominously pulling him even harder by the collar until the first two buttons fell off. - Have I remind you that I have power over YOU?

All the time she looked him straight in the eyes. He smiled slightly.

-You know, I think I will replace it today... And today I'll have the power over YOU ...

And he pressed his lips against hers.

She didn't even resist. And when his tongue touched her lips asking for access she immediately opened her mouth.

Their tongues intertwined in a wild dance battle for dominance, in which she lost instantly. His long, flexible tongue slowly explored every corner in her mouth. His hands roamed over her body, stopping from time to time until they came to rest on her breasts.

Then he broke the kiss.

-Where did you learn to kiss like that?

-Is it bothering you? - he asked teasingly, stealing another short kiss from her.

She unbuttoned his shirt. Actually, she tore it.

-Next time I invite you without clothes, Vladimir.

He laughed briefly. He gently touched her nipples, which had already been erected. With fingers first, then with tongue.

She moaned softly.

His knee trailed up between her thighs until it could go up no further. His hand snuck under her leg as he gently rubbed the most sensitive area on her womanhood. Watching her reaction as she didn't try resist the pleasure, it only fueled his need to go further.

He gently caressed her breasts and in the meantime slid one of his long fingers into her.

She was so intoxicated with desire that groan that came from her throat was no longer so quiet.

-You are truly amazing. - he murmured into her ear. - This is the most beautiful sound I ever heard in my whole life. It's really hard to restrain …

She groaned again and writhed in pleasure.

-Why you're so ... restraint ... As we already ... won't come back ... Thus, there is no turning back now... - She whispered hoarsely.

-I do not want to hurt you ... - he answered, gently biting her neck. - Do not worry, I'll never bite you to take your blood... But like I said, I do not want to hurt you. Though I want you so badly...

Now he stood behind her and slid another finger into her. He had free access to her neck, his other hand wandered slowly over her body. Overwhelming desire was depriving him the ability to sober thinking. He clinged his chest to her back. Although she already took care of it to get rid of his shirt, he was still standing in the tub in his pants. He just noticed that it was fucking tight and uncomfortable.

-Why do you say ... you don't want to hurt me... - she groaned loudly when he crossed fingers. She tried to resist somehow for a while when she wanted to talk to him.

-Do you really think I would let you do it, if I did not ... Want you to ...?

He felt her fingers rub against his thigh. Her hand moved up immediately with little on it so annoying bulge in his pants. She grabbed it with hand gently squeezed and caused him to growl from satisfaction.

He was impressed with how much she was prone to caress but she was also reaching him without any problem, and deprived him of his her hand against his crotch became more intense, and it were making him more and more aroused.

Finally, she freed him from the boxers. When he felt her whole hand on his already hard member, he couldn't help, but bite her gently again. Although she was almost up to her neck in water, it felt like she was wet and very hot inside. His fingers were dripping from her love juice. His member rubbed against her thigh. When he was still playing with her neck listening to louder and louder moans he suddenly heard between them a whisper saturated with eroticism.

-Please, come get me. Make me yours, Vladimir, I beg you … Oh, please...

Her voice, at once appealing and full of burning desire, caused the almost inhumanly growl from him. He pulled his fingers out of her and lifted her body without any problem and turned her to face him.

He leaned her body against the edge of the tub and his length rubbed up against her entrance. Looking deep into her eyes, he kissed her passionately and he shoved his full length inside of her with one quick thrust.

Immediately red light lit in his head, because she dug her nails into his arm and twitched slightly as he encountered resistance in its path. He looked at her face and immediately were scared to death.

-Are you a...

-Not anymore.

He remained speechless. But she just smiled.

-It doesn't hurt. It hurt only for short time. I wanted that it would be you, because I wanted to give you something really valuable. And yes, I am a pruritic, that you just took my virginity.

She embraced him with her hands and purred into his ear:

-I love you. Now, come on, move.

He grinned. She didn't have to repeat it twice.

Slowly pulled out and thrusted in again. When breathless moan escaped from her mouth, he did it again.

He did it very, very slowly. She was frustrated.

-Really ... Are you doing it just to piss me off? - she asked.

-No. Why should ... - then he entered into her with a quick and powerful thrust that she screamed in surprise - … I rush?

That move made her bounce in the air. He shifted so he was learning his back against tub and she was at top of him. He pushed his hips up so he thrusted into her once again. She moved her body so he could thrust deeper into her.

-Oh, dear God, it feels amazing...- she moaned.

Her womb was amazingly warm and tight for his length as he couldn't resist to stop. Grabbing from her waist, he viciously thrusted into her womb as his pace picked up to the point where she was unable to keep up. It felt so good.

-You're so... fucking tight...And hot inside...- he growled with each thrust. Their tongues fought again for dominance but now she was trying her best to keep up. She bite his lower lip and felt taste of blood in her mouth.

-Let's … shift... Shall we?- he said and he pulled out from her. Then he turned her around again so he was behind her. He lifted her up slightly and then he thrusted into her again.

She wrapped her hands around his neck to help him a little. He squeezed her breasts and bite her neck yet again but not softly anymore. He probably hit her weak spot since she was almost screaming his name into heavens. Moaning loudly with every few thrusts, the urge to orgasm approached for both of them. Giving it his all with the next couple of thrusts, his length was finally able to release his seed deep into her womb as they mixed with her love juices and poured out as she collapsed into his arms.

He immersed them both into water, which helped them both relax after this. He was still holding her close not even thinking about letting her go anywhere.

She lifted her head and looked into his eyes.

-Vlad, I...

-I love you.

He said it calmly. Yet it made her grin like a little kid.

-You're not angry at me that I didn't tell you that I'm a virgin?

-No, I feel honored that you made me the Chosen One actually.

She took deep breath and smiled. She cuddled up in his chest mumbling something. He stroked her silver hair and closed his eyes in delight. Longer moment later he felt her hips rubbing around his. He opened one eye and stared at her.

-Could you...- he didn't have opportunity to finish this sentence since she kissed him passionately.

He sighed and smiled.


End file.
